


The Wife of the Ninja

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I don't have a beta, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, dp, this is my express ticket to hell okay i'm warning you read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: Saizo has always been reckless; Kamui knew that even before they confessed their feelings to each other. However, now that he's been sent to a sudden dangerous mission, how will Kamui cope with the uneasy feelings of having to wait for a husband that might never come back? While she waits, she'll have an idea that only someone married to a ninja could ever come up with.





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is your final warning before starting this sin; turn back now and never come back... or embrace the dark and let the sin run through you.

A little while after the usual morning drills, Prince Ryoma sat inside of his quarters and slid his brush on a letter. “Saizo, are you there?” He asked under his breath, not bothering to lift his head to check.

“Always, my lord.” Replied the ninja, apparently materializing in front of his master, immediately sitting formal style.

Before he could even take his blades out and place them on his right, Ryoma lifted his hand and said “at ease.” Then, he handed Saizo the paper he was writing on, with new orders. “Burn over here after reading, this must reach the less ears possible.” He flicked his eyes to the traditional candle holder on his right.

“Acknowledged, my lord.” Swiftly, the ninja read his orders: He was to assassinate another noble recently discovered to have ties to a previous scheme to overthrow the royal family. His address, name and associates were written down as well.

Within moments, Saizo read the letter, calculated the time and devised a plan – him and Kagero had already memorized each and every noble house’s ins and outs in case such orders would arise. He promptly burned the paper over the small candle’s fire, making sure nothing remained.

“Consider it done.” He replied with his head down. “If I do not return in the span of five days, know that I have died after completing my mission.”

Ryoma nodded in agreement, but grimaced with the retainer’s words. “Do see to depart immediately; I will inform my sister of your mission. Every second counts.” Saizo grunted an acknowledgement in return, but before he could get up to leave, Ryoma added: “However, try not to speak this way, my friend. It pains me to think how devastated me and Kamui both would be to hear of your death.”

Saizo crouched at the exit and prepared his ninjutsu. “Forgive me, Lord Ryoma, but the missions assigned to me and my life have different weights” and disappeared before his lord could reply. Ryoma sighed and left his quarters, making his way inside the Astral Realm to Kamui’s.

 

Kamui was finishing up the route they would take back in the real world when her feather fell on the floor. “Whoop– SAIZO?!” Her husband materialized beside her, grasping at the feather and her hand both, giving his wife one of the biggest scares of her life. “What are you doin-”

The ninja quickly hugged his wife, knocking down the chair, and snuggled his face on her neck, longing for her touch, sliding down his mask. “There’s no time,” he whispered before stealing a desperate kiss “Lord Ryoma will come over soon to give you the details of the mission I’m about to go to; he ordered me to go immediately.”

Their breaths intertwined as her mind struggled to catch up with all the info he poured. “I’ll be away for five days at most; it’ll take me two days to arrive and another two days to return.”

He kissed her again and meant to let go of their embrace, but she pulled his arm closer to say: “Tomorrow, we’ll march to–” before she could finish, he smooched her and turned to the door.

“The south, I know. I saw your map.” And disappeared, leaving Kamui with her hand hanging on the air, waiting to be grasped.

She thought about asking the reason why he’d done that, but suddenly she remembered the promise he made the day they wed _. I promise to tell you everything_ , he’d said.

Literal seconds passed before three knocks were heard on the door and Ryoma entered the room. “Kamui? We must tal– What are you reaching out for?”

The princess panicked internally, trying to find a suitable excuse. “My pen, I-” She looked at her hand, which was holding the feather Saizo skillfully put there, “I dropped it, then knocked the chair trying to get it” and gave him an embarrassed laugh.

Ryoma raised one eyebrow and replied with a dry smile. “Allow me to help you with that.” He said, picking up the chair, gesturing for her to sit on it.

He sat on the divan right in front of it and took a deep breath before starting. “Kamui, do you remember what I told you the day I gave you and Saizo my blessing for your union?”

The princess replied with a confused frown and a tilted head. “Of course, but, why bring it up now?”

Ryoma touched the tips of his fingers. “I have sent Saizo for a mission, a short while ago. It was necessary, as all of my orders are, but nevertheless a dirty one.” Kamui unconsciously reached for the whistle on her neck in response. Ryoma went on. “It is my farthest wish to bring my sister uneasiness by sending her husband to a dangerous mission, bu–”

“It’s okay, Ryoma. I understand” said the princess, holding the whistle with one hand and the feather on the other. “I married him knowing full well of the danger his job offered, even more so during these dark times.” She looked down at her hands, then at her brother. “I also will not ask the content of the mission; I trust your judgment.”

The prince heavily breathed out, relieved. He did not want to think that there would be enemies lurking around inside the Astral Realm, but he also would not want to risk disclosing that information to anyone.

“Thank you for coming here to tell me this, Big Brother. I was just finishing the route our troops should take from tomorrow on, real world time; would you like to see it?”

“Of course.” He nodded and got up to the table. Then, added: “No, I did not tell him where we would march to, however I trust he will find his way to us. Do not worry.”

Kamui smiled, pleased to see how worried Ryoma was about her peace of mind.

After their meeting, Kami stated to put everything away and took her bag. Ryoma raised his brow. “Where are you going? Aren’t these your usual supplies for when we march?”

Kamui nodded, opening the door. Ryoma followed her out. “Yes. I won’t spend another minute inside the Astral Realm until Saizo comes back. I’d rather wait for him in the real world where time flows normally.”

The prince flinched. “But with our current battle and march plans, you will not get any chances to rest on that side!” He touched her shoulder, but she only smiled at him, convicted.

“Thank you for worrying, Brother. But I’ve made my choice.” She touched his hand and turned to the Dragon Vein nearest to her quarters, opening the portal and leaving without looking back.

Ryoma called for Kagero. “Send Kaze to the real world at once. We cannot leave Kamui to handle the troops without an escort.”

The shinobi bowed, said “Consider it done” and disappeared.

Ryoma’s worry was justified, since they’ve abused the ability to travel through the Astral Realm. Their troops took camp at dusk and went into the Realm in turns: One real world hour was equivalent to twelve hours inside the AR; hence giving all troops more than enough time to rest in less than three hours.

They’ve been traveling light, and the camp they usually set did not have many tents nor supplies. Staying too long in the real world without the AR has become dangerous for the party.

Kaze tried saying as much to his liege, but Kamui was irreducible; in addition to that, she refused to change their marching plans just for her sake. “He’ll be back soon,” she replied when persuaded “so there’s really no need to change our schedule.”

Kamui went on without sleep the first night. Between training, marching, scouting, mapping and taking notes on everyone’s shifts, they’d covered a fair amount of ground before she noticed. Uneasy with the distance and, most of all, with her husband’s safety, she took it upon herself to blow on her magical whistle three times a day from different lengths of the march.

“Even if he saw the route briefly, it’s still better to make sure, right?” She asked to herself, during the second night. She was holding her whistle at her improvised tent, big enough for only one person, and couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep.

Yes, she realized she only had two hours before setting out, but the thought of having her husband out there—out of sight, without anyone to care for him… Made her lay awake.

The sound of crunching sand coming closer shifted her attention. “B-Big Sister?” Little Sakura asked from outside the tent “a-are you awake?”

_Oh, so her shift’s already done_ , thought Kamui, _then I only have ninety minutes left to sleep_. She concluded, shaking her head. “Yes, I’m here, Sakura.”

The youngest princess crouched and put her head inside the tent “m-may I come in?” she asked.

“Of course. It’s a bit cramped, though.” Kamui said, scooting away so her sister could crawl inside. Sakura immediately lied down, snuggling to the sheet.

“I-I thought you’d be l-lonely, so I w-w-was wondering if it was okay f-for me to s-s-s-s-sleep with you” she said the last sentence in one breath, hiding her face on the pillow.

Kamui flashed a defeated smile and lied down beside her. “But didn’t you just come back from resting? Won’t it be—”

“Oh, no, I d-didn’t go.”

Kamui’s eyes widened. “What? But—” Sakura snuggled on her chest, making her lose her words.

“I was t-too worried. You didn’t s-sleep last night, right? Let’s rest as much as we c-can.” The youngest said, closing the discussion. Kamui knew how her little sister could be once she got an idea on her head, so she dropped the matter for that moment.

Hugging her back, Kamui closed her eyes. The nightmare she had as soon as she started her nap made her feel even more tired.

“M-maybe it was m-my fault, forgive me!” Sakura bowed once they were on the road. Kamui tapped the girl’s shoulder so she could raise her head.

“It wasn’t your fault, Sakura. I just remembered what you’ve told me a little before going to sleep, so I dreamed of it.”

The priestess felt her eyes water. “I-I knew it, I shouldn’t have told you that a-after all!” She sniffled. Kamui patted her head.

“I needed to know, Sakura. Besides, it’s not like you could’ve kept it a secret. Everyone has at least one or two stories of half-dead Saizo accomplishing missions…” Kamui looked at the sky with faraway eyes; dawn was almost breaking.

Panicking, Sakura tried to find some words of comfort. However, knowing the ninja as she did, she knew almost anything would sound like a lie, so she ended up saying “W-we have to believe in him!” with a chest puff.

Kamui gave her a tired smile and patted her head, nodding in response.

Sakura lowered her head and bit her lip, marching slower than before, losing Kamui amongst the troops. Not too long after, she saw a dragon on the sky; a ritual Kamui’s been doing since Saizo left, trying to scout the area.

Later that day, however, Kamui was forced by her siblings to ride the convoy carriage. Without strength to argue back, she complied and took a restless nap. Her face was a shadow of her usual self by the time they set up camp.

This time, it was Azura’s turn to visit her improvised tent. “May I come in?” She asked, halfway inside. Kamui made room for her and put both arms under her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but Azura cut her off. “I know what you’re thinking, Kamui. No need to try and persuade me out of your tent; I’m just here to talk.” She lay down on her side, looking at her friend “I, more than anyone, know how it is to have a sleepless night.”

Kamui flashed her a conflicted smile. “That’s another way we’re alike in” she said, lying on her side, looking at her friend.

Azura pursed her lips. “I came here to talk not about what you think it’s happening – as you certainly are” Kamui shrank a little, but Azura kept going “… but what do you want to do with him once he comes back.”

She hasn’t thought of that. Kamui was so focused trying not to think about his recklessness that she hasn’t considered simply daydreaming about her husband until he comes back. She frowned and felt her chin tremble “I… I want him to hug me.”

Azura caressed Kamui’s face. “Go on.”

“I want to squeeze him in my arms” She breathed in deeply and thought about the time she spent alone with him. Her cheeks started to redden. Noticing that, Azura’s hand froze on her friend’s face, clearly knowing what she’d say next: “I… I want him to _do_ me!” Kamui covered her face with one hand and looked up. “He just… has it, you know? I can’t get enough of him, I—”

Azura lay on her back and slowly covered her face, blushing all the way up to her ears. “… I know what you mean” she confessed in a whisper. Kamui snorted. They were sisters-in-law by marriage, hence how the songstress knew how it was to marry a ninja. “Perhaps you could… think about what you want him to do…” she cleared her throat, still covering her face. The ‘with you’ remained implied, as she became too embarrassed to talk.

Kamui was the first one to laugh, her face as red as her friend’s. Azura covered her face more and giggled, not believing the topic they ended up talking about the whole break.

“Thank you for staying with me, Azura.” Kamui said, putting away her tent on one of the convoy’s carriages. “I’ll just slip into the Astral Realm to get a book, wait for me here?”

Azura nodded. “Of course.” Not five minutes later, Kamui came back. “That was fast. Did you find it?”

Panting, Kamui looked around “fast? How much time passed? I think it took me one hour to find the thing. I even hurried.”

Azura giggled and turned on her heel, following her friend to their positions. “You could’ve taken your time.”

Kamui flashed the book and grinned. “Today I’ll travel with the convoy again. But this time, I’ll have company.” Azura’s head tilted in confusion, but before she could ask, Kamui hurried to the carriage.

While waiting for the dawn to break, Kamui held the book closely and fell asleep with perverted thoughts. The dream she had gave her a brilliant idea which she looked up in the book once she woke up.

The fifth day of march was expected to be the last: They’d set permanent camp in the real world in the late afternoon, planning to take the supplies out of the Astral Realm and hunting to restock what was running out.

Saizo could hear the sound of Kamui’s whistle ever since the day before, but was still too far to reach their location. He decided to rest the night in the woods and catch up to the troops before dawn. He managed to reach them as they were setting up the permanent camp, running straight to his master’s quarters.

“Milord, I have returned.” He knelt. Ryoma let out an exclamation of surprise and acknowledged his retainer. “The mission has been accomplished, milord. Consider this problem solved.”

“Very well, Saizo. Well done.” The prince replied. Then, sighed.

Saizo’s head shot up, his eyes wide “are you dissatisfied with the results, my lord?”

Ryoma formally sat on the floor with a grimace. “No, you did an excellent job.” Saizo didn’t let himself sigh in relief for his master still held a frown above his eyes. “However I am beginning to regret giving my blessing for your marriage.”

The ninja felt his heart tighten. Had something happened? “Milord—”

“My sister, she… She’s a shadow of what she was, Saizo. I do not think I can bear to see her on that state every time I send you on missions.”

Torn between his duty and his love, Saizo sat there, halfway to the words.

Ryoma sighed and let out a dry laugh. “Forgive me. I know she has to learn how to handle it, choosing you as she did. It is still a trying task to ask of a brother.” He looked to the entrance. “You are dismissed.” Saizo disappeared before Ryoma could say “go straight to her.”

He ran through the middle of the rising camp, looking for his princess. Kaze sensed his presence and joined him, simply pointing to the direction Kamui would be at. Saizo sped up and followed his brother’s lead.

Until he heard the whistle. He felt his heart tighten more than ever; for not being able to be there the previous times she blew it, but more important than that, for finally being there, at an embrace’s length away from her.

The tent flapped with his entrance, making a gust of wind dishevel her hair. Kamui turned around and saw him, the man of her life. His chest went up and down from the run. 

He lowered his mask and walked over to her at large steps.

She ran up to him with open arms. “Saiz—hmm!” She tried saying his name, being muffled by his mouth. He deepened the kiss immediately, making her legs tremble. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up even after her legs gave out. “This isn’t a dream, is it?” She gasped in between kisses, before feeling her consciousness fade out.   _No, in my dreams, he was always hurt. This is real_ , were her last thoughts.

“Kamui!!” She heard him say before completely blacking out.

Her dreams were finally pleasant ones. They were at peace and he was always by her side. 

As the princess found out as she opened her eyes: They were inside their AR’s quarters; Saizo was napping on a nearby chair whilst she was on the bed. She sat and scratched her eye. “How long was I out?”

Without opening his eyes, Saizo replied “Less than one hour…. Real world time, that is.”

She looked down at herself, noticing she’s been changed; she wore her sleeping yukata, the same as he. She bit her lip, knelt on the bed and leaned both hands on his knees, closing in for a kiss.

 He squinted his eyes at her. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He said, giving in to the kiss, but still with a grimace. She ignored it and opened her mouth for a deeper kiss; he turned his head away, clearly not done with his lecture. “I was the one trained to go on sleepless nights, not you.”

Their mouths inches away from each other, they exchanged glares. Well, he sent the glares; Kamui was too busy trying to restrain herself from jumping on him.

She looked from his lips to his eyes, happy for just being alongside him again. “And I wasn’t trained to be away from you.” She whispered before finally snatching a kiss. He felt his face redden from her declaration, unsure of what to do.

He decided to brush his fingers through her hair, opening his mouth for a deeper kiss. “I can’t stay mad now, can I?” He said after they separated, breathing the same air as her. She nipped at his lower lip, licking it after.

“Do you know what you can do?” She asked, sliding one hand through his chest, abdomen and finally inner thigh. He looked from her hand to her face, their blushes mirrored on each other’s cheeks. Kamui smiled lustfully, opening her mouth and lowering her head to his private parts.

Saizo flinched, holding her by the shoulders. “I know…!” He said in a higher tone than he expected, the bulge under his clothes already noticeable, stopping her from using her mouth. Instead, he kissed her, using his tongue movements to make her moan inside her throat, lowering her to the bed.

The princess wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing both of her knees on his hips. “Not just that,” she whispered, arching her back up and down seductively “I want you to do me so hard my eyes roll over.” She smiled, her eyes unfocused with lust.

He widened his, the blush on his face deepening. But soon he mimicked her lustful smirk, saying, “then let’s find out how many times you can come before you’re satisfied” licking her cheek afterward.

Kamui bit her lip with a smile as he trailed down his kiss to her chest, gripping at his flame-red hair. Saizo did not linger on her breast for long, however, and licked his way down to her inner thigh, opening her sleeping yukata in the process.

Since Saizo had been the one to change her, he didn’t bother with underwear. Same as he.

Kamui arched her back the moment his tongue touched her vulva. She bit her lip with all she had, gripping at the bedsheet with one hand and at his scalp with the other. He looked up at her from her pubes, locking their eyes. Added to the stimuli his tongue was giving her, his gaze made her feel herself twitch. She almost squeezed his head between her thighs.

He nipped at her parts, licked around her inner thigh all the way to her calf, then back at her clitoris. She put both hands over her mouth, trembling with pleasure. Without warning, he straightened himself and placed his glans by her vaginal opening. She flinched and opened her eyes at the exact moment he penetrated her.

“Saiz-!!” Her voice cracked with pleasure, making her unable to speak without letting a loud moan escape. He went in and out twice before holding her knees and making them touch in front of him. Pleased and confused, Kamui watched as he put both of her legs, now closed, on her left side, shifting her position to sideways.

Before she could call his name, Saizo, still inside of her, moved. Kamui gasped and squeezed her eyes in pleasure for the penetration had become immensely tighter than before. Now, with both of her legs closed, Saizo had only a narrow way inside of her, multiplying both of their sensations.

Amongst the pleasure, Kamui tried to call his name to protest; she wanted him to hold her tight, but with that position, he had to penetrate her while standing up. Every time she opened her mouth, a loud moan came out instead. She loved the position as well as his deep and increasingly faster thrusts, but she wanted more.

“F-faster…!” She managed to say, giving up on hugging him for the time being. Saizo smirked and obeyed, bending over in her direction so his hand could reach her back –  he knew how much she enjoyed being touched in that area.

He tried to pull it all out and thrust it back in, but found resistance. “You’re sucking me so hard, Kamui. Are you already on your limit?” He teased and their eyes met. She felt tears of pleasure roll down the bridge of her nose; her pleading visage making Saizo feel something snap inside of him. She was too beautiful; too charming. He wanted to make her feel only the best.

Kamui felt herself close around him, almost making him unable to thrust. They both reached the climax at the same time, though Saizo managed to keep himself hard inside of her. He did not let her breathe in and moved again while she was still twitching from the orgasm.

“Saizo, if this keep up I–!” The princess couldn’t finish the phrase and came again, feeling as though he was already a part of her. He finally opened her legs and pulled her closer, never leaving her insides. She wrapped her arms around his neck, without strength in her legs to do the same on his hips. He took one step back and fell over the chair he sat on previously; his erection poking at her sensitive spot in response, making her come yet again.

Her breathing was rasped and she had to gulp a few times before finally managing to speak. “Don’t do that… again.” She squeezed his neck, making him unable to look her in the eye. Saizo felt his heart go cold. Did he not please her?

“D-did it hurt? I—”

She shook her head, adjusting her knees so she could wrap her legs around his back. “No, it was wonderful, but… I wanted you to hold me tight. We’ve been away for so long, I wanted to spend the time in your arms.”

Overwhelmed with feelings as well as guilt, Saizo held her tenderly. “Forgive me. I’ll keep that in mind for the next time.”

Kamui nodded, then bit his ear. “Though I must… ask.” Her breathing was still heavy, “how do you even manage to be like this?” She pulled away just enough so their eyes could meet, and pointed at the penetration. He was still hard inside of her. “It was the same at the barn last time. I was the… only one tired and sweaty.”

The ninja snickered, touching her nose with his, rubbing both of his hands against her thighs. “I had an extensive training; if only this much exercise winded me, I wouldn’t be able to keep up in battle, let alone control a replica.”

“Oh!” Kamui let out an exclamation of surprise, “that’s what I wanted to—are you trying to insert a finger in me… while still penetrated?”

He licked her lower lip, flashing a lustful smile. “I thought you wanted me to do you until your eyes rolled over?” His reply a question, Saizo tried once again to slide is finger alongside his penis, finding resistance; She was much too tight.

However, Kamui flinched. The stimulus made her twitch all over and, although she had come multiple times just a few moments ago, she already felt another orgasm on its way. How did he do that?!

“Are you ready for more? I’m just getting started.” He smirked and kissed her without waiting for a reply. She smiled over his lips, nodding. “This time, I won’t let you go.” Saizo said, getting up of the chair, holding her bottom. Then placed her on the bed, the penetration never undone.

Only one more try with his finger and she squeezed him once again in an orgasm. But this time, with her legs wrapped around his waist, he had more room to move, and began to thrust albeit with difficulty.

Kamui lost count of how many times she came by the time he finally fell atop of her, breathing heavily. She could feel his fluid flowing out of her even before he pulled out, since he came as much as she did.

With unfocused eyes and an exhausted body, Kamui still wanted to ask him about the subject she’d read in the book. “I wanted… to ask,” she breathed in heavily “something, but now I… will just say it.” She rolled to the side and Saizo hugged her from behind, covering her with the blanket.

“I’m listening.” He whispered.

Her eyelids heavy, Kamui felt the sweet grasp of sleep before uttering: “Can we try anal tomorrow?”

Saizo choked. He sat as is coughing got worse, his eye focused on his sleeping wife. “Tomor- wha-” His face as red as his hair, Saizo would have trouble to sleep that night.


	2. Getting her used to it

At the real world, not two hours had passed since Kamui had fainted. Saizo left their quarters inside the Astral Realm after spending the night there, not before leaving an encrypted message for his wife.

“Reporting in, my lord.” Saizo knelt before Ryoma’s tent. The sun had set and the air was starting to get chilly with the upcoming dusk.

“You may come in.” The prince’s voice sounded from inside, albeit a little surprised. When they met, he continued. “I thought I gave you the rest of the day off to stay by her side, Sai—is your face flushed? Did you hurry that much to my tent, friend?”

Saizo coughed, lowering his head to the ground, sitting formal style. “Y-yes I did hurry, my lord, though my face is like this for another reason.” He thought about what Kamui had said the previous night inside the Astral Realm; quickly making something up so not to disclose that information to her brother “as I walked amongst the troops, they kept telling me how worried Kamui was during my absence.”

Ryoma chuckled. “Ah, yes, the joy of marriage. However, I am still puzzled at the reason you are here.”

“Yes, my lord. An entire day has passed inside the Astral Realm; Kamui should be waking up anytime now. I wondered how you fared and if you needed my services during the time I was away.” The ninja said, never meeting his lord’s eyes.

Ryoma rolled his, crossing his arms. “It has been all right, Saizo. I have not needed anything during these two hours you have been away.” The prince mocked, poking at the retainer’s serious behavior. “You still have the entire day off tomorrow, so if it is an order you need, then I command you to spend it protecting my sister.”

Saizo smiled under the mask, thinking of how blessed he was to have such a great master. “Acknowledged, my lord.” He said before disappearing.

Running to the woods towards a nearby village, Saizo pursed his lips. He was a shame as a retainer; He just passed by his lord’s tent to ask if the prince needed something picked up, since the ninja himself was on his way out. In no way he put his lord’s needs first.

Kamui’s question rang into his head the entire time, making it difficult to think straight. There was something else she hadn’t mentioned and it drove him crazy.

 

As if being summoned by her husband’s thoughts, Kamui woke up well-rested and happy. Noticing that the sheets beside her were cold, she presumed that Saizo had left a while back and looked at the table. What she saw over it made her smile.

“So it’s on an easy place, today.” She commented, getting up and wrapping herself with one of the sheets, walking up to the table.

Ever since marrying a ninja, Kamui had to be versed on the ninjutsu way of communication. Simple reports or hidden messages obeyed a single rule: they could not be written. Every shinobi in training learns how to use the objects around them so to craft elaborate messages; such as leaves, strings or buttons placed in certain orders.

The message Saizo had left contained three objects: A red string with a knot close to the tip, which was facing upward; a single leaf with six punctures, four at the upper line and two at the lower line; and a ring.

Her ring. She looked at her own finger, finally noticing its disappearance. Then, smiled softly, putting it back. The message could be read as: “Went to report to Lord Ryoma, then to gather herbs. I love you.” Where the string meant Ryoma, the leaf meant foraging and the ring, his proclamation of love.

However… “What does this even mean?” She picked up the leaf, unsure of what kind of herbs he went to gather. Usually, the number and order of punctures were used to inform the receiver of the plant’s properties. It was the first time she saw four over two punctures.

Frowning, she took a hand to her chin, still examining the leaf. Then, she gave up. “Okay, I’ll just go ask Kaze. I do have some… other things I want to ask him, anyway.” She cleared her throat, putting the leaf back on the table and turning around to get dressed.

 

The time inside the AR made her take a moment to place herself at the real world’s hour. It was morning where she woke up at, but it was a little before dusk after she passed the portal. Blinking, Kamui waited for her eyes to adjust themselves to the dim light of camp. Kaze was the first one to spot her.

“Lady Kamui!” He hurried to her side, not before bowing respectfully. “Is it okay for you to be up? No one would–”

“Just the man I wanted to see!” Eager for answers, Kamui cut her retainer off, urging him to lift his face up. “It’s been a day inside the Astral Realm; I’m brimming with energy!” She reassured after meeting his worried gaze.

“Very well. However, I’m sure no one would complain if milady took a day off tomorrow, real world time.”

Kamui opened her mouth to deny and say she was okay, but remembered the question she asked her husband the previous night. She would need that day off. Grinning to herself, her feet started taking her to her tent.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, though, Kaze said “I saw my Brother leaving the portal not too long before you did, milady. He finished setting up your tent and left to report to Lord Ryoma.”

Her brother’s mention made her remember the encrypted message. “Yes, about that.” She rummaged through her pocket, slowly taking out the leaf so not to damage it. “He left this over the table before I woke up; I know it means he went to gather some kind of plant, but I can’t place my finger on which type of plant.”

Kaze took one hand to his chin, examining the leaf closely. His brow went up and down in amusement. Then, he tilted his head, handing the leaf back to her. “This specific type of plant is used in skin, scalp and hair care.” He said, his voice sounding as confused as his face. He looked at the princess’ hair, “perhaps he noticed that all those sleepless nights were going to damage your… hair?”

With a frown, Kamui’s head also tilted to the side. “No way.” They said at the same time.

Both ninja and princess stood there, with arms crossed, trying to think of a solution for that puzzle. Saizo did not misplace the leaf there; he knew exactly what he was doing. Though, did Kaze and Kamui? Would that always remain a mystery?

… Did he hear what she said before giving in to fatigue, the previous night?

Kamui bit her lip, shifting the weight of her body to one leg. To her, it was already ‘tomorrow’, even though only a couple of hours had passed in the real world. … She was ready to go through with her desire.

“Ah!” Remembering her wish made her recall the reason she wanted to meet Kaze in first place. “I wanted to ask you a few questions regarding a ninjutsu, Kaze.”

The ninja bowed, ever ready to serve. “If it’s within my abilities, I’m at your service, milady.”

Kamui took out a small notebook from another pocket, passing through its pages to her most recent notes. “Yes, about that. I wanted to ask specifically about Replicas.” He nodded in response, waiting for the questions. She pressed on. “Could you make one right now?”

“At once, milady.” He complied, his hands going through an extensive amount of seals in an unthinkable speed. Kamui lost count of them after the tenth. In less than half of a minute, a smoke bomb exploded right beside them, surprising the princess. Inside of it, a silhouette started to make itself seen while the smoke wore off.

Soon there were two Kazes standing in front of her. If it were day, she would be able to tell them apart from the glint in their eyes – the replica’s were unfocused and severe.

“Fascinating. It never ceases to amaze me.” She said, poking at the replica’s shoulder.

“I suppose milady wanted to ask something else?” Kaze inquired, finding her childlike expression entertaining.

Kamui coughed, diverting her attention from the replica to the original. “Ah, yes. I see it’s made out of flesh,” she poked at the replica’s bare chest “is it really human or something else?”

The ninja hesitated. “Milady, as much as I would love to disclose this information; it is a tradition passed down from every ninja clan, and I cannot tell–”

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” She shrugged, making his worry melt away as fast as it came. “It’s just that, the replicas that other people in the army produce – those who weren’t born into a family of ninjas – are seemingly made out of wood.”

Kaze nodded. “Yes, only those bearing the secret family technique can achieve this level of replication. Believe me when I say this – it is as human as I am, Lady Kamui.” She nodded in response and opened her mouth to ask more, though Kaze kept talking. “It is both an advantage and weakness to have this kind of replica. We can double our manpower by literally doubling a single strong unit; however they both will share the same stamina, power and blood.”

Kamui acknowledged, looking from the replica to the original. “Yes, my next question was about that. I’ve seen you work with the replica in battle, so I understand the matter of the blood – a wound inflicted on you would reflect on it, and the reverse is also true.” She stated, receiving a confirmation from him. “So, does it mean that every other sensation is also transmitted from one to the other? For example, if I tickle the replica, will the original also laugh?” She poked at its bare chest again.

Uncomfortable, Kaze covered the replica’s chest with its scarf, reprimanding the princess with his eyes. Still, he replied. “Yes, that would be correct.” He meant to tell her about the scratch her nail just made on his chest, but chose not to. Kamui shifted another page on her small notebook.

“Hmm, so this also applies to stamina, correct? When you both run, the original will feel the fatigue corresponding to two bodies, right?” She asked and once again the ninja nodded. “Does that mean that, right now, you’re using your stamina to keep two bodies breathing and standing by?”

“Yes. However, my training consisted on being able to carry the burden of two bodies running and fighting at the same time; standing and breathing is hardly a scratch on my stamina.”

“Hm… You said ‘at the same time’ and, as I’ve observed during battle, I see that you and your replica can take two completely different actions simultaneously without any trouble. How does that work?”

“You could say that us both share an unique mind link in which I am the source and the replica is at the receiving end. I need but think,” he paused and looked at the replica, which immediately knelt before Kamui “and it will obey. It will also obey any orders my master says.”

The princess raised her face in understanding. “So that’s why it obeys me during battle.”

“Precisely.”

Kamui tried to hide her smile by covering her face with the notebook. “I see. That would be all the questions I had about this, Kaze, thank you.”

He bowed in acknowledgement, and immediately another smoke bomb went off beside them; the Replica disappeared along with the haze. Kamui put away her book and resumed her walk. “I’ll go back to my duties now, do you–”

“Milady! You should be resting; we can take care of the rest.” The ninja cut her off, worried about her well-being. Even though an entire day had passed inside the Astral Realm, it was still strange to see her in such high spirits after fainting less than three hours ago.

The princess crossed her arms, turning to her retainer. “I feel fine, now, Kaze. And I would feel bad to let you all do my duties. I now I had at least more five hours of work planned, and I would take the first patrol shift.”

Kaze wore a concerned expression. “We’ve divided your duties amongst ourselves, milady. And the first shift has been taken, as well.”

“Wait, did you already finish all the work I had planned? That was a lot to do in less than two hours, Kaze!”

“As I said, we divided-”

“Okay, I see we won’t reach an agreement. Where’s your wife?” Kamui crossed her arms and looked around, trying to find the distinctive blue hair. Kaze tilted his head in confusion, but closed his eyes to listen to the sounds around.

After a moment, he opened his eyes with an answer. “Hmm, she should not be too far from here, milady. Would you like me to escort you there?”

“Please do.” Kamui nodded.

Just as Saizo had given Kamui a whistle that only rang to his ears, Kaze also had a special round bell that only he could hear. It was to be given from a ninja to his liege so he could always know where to find his master, but instead he gave it to his wife. Subaki had reports of kidnapping attempts involving the blue-haired princess, adding even more worry to Kaze’s bucket. Kamui gladly refused the bell, prompting him to give it to Azura instead.

Following its clear sound, Kaze escorted Kamui across the camp towards his wife. She was quietly patching some torn training clothes inside a tent. There was a pile of finished works on her right side and she was considering getting done for the day, since the night wasn’t getting any brighter.

“Azura, there you are!” Kamui entered the tent, being followed by Kaze.

“Ah, Kamui! Are you feeling better?” The songstress put away the knitting tools, getting up to check on her friend. “Shouldn’t you still be resting?”

“I’m okay, thank you for worrying.” Kamui lazily waved her hand, then pointed at the green-haired ninja. “Now, would you please tuck your husband in? He took all of my work for the day and doesn’t want to let me find more to do.”

Kaze and Azura blushed at the term ‘tuck in’ and both tried to protest at the same time. “T-that was the right thing to do, KamuI!” The songstress managed to scold her friend, trying to divert the conversation away from… tucking in people.

The princess rolled her eyes. “All right, all right; Maybe I chose the wrong person to ask.” She fidgeted, turning on her heel to go outside, passing by Kaze; she needed to do something with her free time lest she spend it all having perverted thoughts!

“Lady Kamu–” He reached out to her, mirrored by his wife.

“I’ll go to the treasury, then.” The princess suddenly turned around, trying to flash a smile. The thoughts wouldn’t leave her mind. “That way, I’ll still be useful in a resting position! Does that satisfy you?”

Husband and wife exchanged unamused looks. She was obviously hiding something. “Actually, n–” They started speaking in unison, but Kamui cut them off.

“Okay, bye!” She gulped and ran to the treasury tent, leaving them both halfway to the words. They decided to take turns in checking up on her.

After one hour, it was Azura’s turn. “Kamui? Is it okay if I come in?” She asked as she opened the tent. Kamui looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Oh, hey, Azura. Sorry I ran off like that.” She stated, turning her gaze back to the logbook, in the middle of a calculation.

The songstress leaned on a crate and shook her head. “It’s okay. … Though I must ask: Are you?”

Kamui choked, losing count. Her friend promptly got up to rub her back until the coughing stopped. She lifted her index, asking for a moment. “Can I just finish this part, first? What I want to say will take some time.”

“Of course.”

The princess went back to furiously calculating and counting; soon almost another hour flew by as Azura patiently waited sitting atop a crate. Kaze silently looked inside through the crack at the entrance, locking eyes with his wife. They nodded at each other; the ninja left as she stayed.

“Okay, that should do it.” Kamui stretched herself, closing the book and throwing a money pouch towards a pile of other pouches. She got up, her arms still over her head, then meekly looked at her friend. “Would you go with me to the ladies bath tent?”

Azura replied, though Kamui didn’t hear it over her own thoughts; She had to be thoroughly clean for when her husband came back. She took both hands to her face, feeling it redden.

“Kamui?! As I thought, are you still feeling unwell?” Azura put one hand over the princess’ shoulder, bending over so they could look into each other’s eyes. Kamui rushed to the bathing tent, followed by a very worried friend.

The men’s and women’s bathing tents were neighbours, each being guarded by two soldiers by the tent’s respective gender. Both princesses nodded at the female guards at the entrance and Kamui dismissed them for a while, quickly closing the tent from inside. “I… wanted to ask you something, Azura.”

Still worried, she nodded. “Of course.”

Kamui blushed deeply, briskly turning around and whispering to her friend’s ear. Azura was in the middle of taking off her choker, which fell from her hand due to the shock of her friend’s words. “K-K-Kamui?!” She covered her face in embarrassment. “Y-you asked–”

Mirroring the songstress’ blush, Kamui gripped at Azura’s shoulders, her face almost emitting smoke. “N-no, I haven’t asked yet, but I will tonight!”

Both women stood there, exchanging embarrassed looks, one’s face redder than the other’s. Azura opened and closed her mouth, trying and failing to look for words, her imagination getting the better of her.

Finally she covered her entire face with both hands, tilting her head down. “Will you really go through with it?” Her voice sounded muffled. Kamui quickly turned around to take off her clothes; the sooner she washed herself, the better.

“I will! I mean, wouldn’t you?”

Azura peeked through her fingers, closing them right after, shaking her head. “… I do not know… Perhaps not.”

Kamui felt her stomach turn, though it was from excitement, not bothered by Azura’s lack of enthusiasm. “Maybe I’ll tell you how it was later.” She snorted as the songstress flinched and turned around to undress herself. “You might change your mind.”

Still looking down, Azura quickly went inside a filled wooden tub, immersing her entire body but her eyes. Kamui also went inside the nearest tub, and they exchanged looks before giggling; the songstress submerging her head as Kamui focused on scrubbing herself.

They helped to wash each other’s hair, however silently; Azura still mulling over her friend’s statement and Kamui too focused on trying to figure out a way of asking that to her husband. They couldn’t say how long they spent inside the tent, but a most intriguing coincidence happened as they stepped out: Both ninja brothers were also leaving the men’s bathing tent.

Three faces flushed immediately. Kamui and Saizo looked at each other as though they were on their first night; the same awkwardness filled the air between them, to the point of both being unable to lock eyes. Azura remembered what her friend had said and refused to meet her husband’s eyes. Kaze tilted his head in confusion due to his wife’s reaction.

Both women and green-haired men wore post-bath yukatas to enjoy the stroll back to their tents. Only Saizo left the baths fully clothed, ready for duty. He was also carrying a foreign pouch on his belt.

The four of them stood there, more than half unsure of what to do. Kaze frowned and reached for his wife. “What a coincidence.” He took her hand. It hasn’t been a coincidence. After the girls left the treasury tent, Kaze tracked down his brother, who came back some time later, and pulled him to the baths.

… Their exits were also planned by him, since he could hear Azura getting ready to leave.

“I-indeed…” Azura whispered, still not lifting her gaze to her husband, letting him guide her instead.

“Well, then, Lady Kamui,” Kaze gave his liege a short bow. “I shall excuse myself as my wife tucks me in as you wished.” He poked and smiled, guiding Azura with a hand on her back. She blushed furiously, forgetting to wish good night to her friend.

Kamui snorted and waved, then pressed her lips into a line, glancing at her husband. His hair was still wet and his mask hung on his neck. She extended her hand to him, almost pouting. His face as red as his hair, Saizo took one step forward, giving her his arm. She wrapped hers around his, leaning her head on his shoulder as he took her clothes with the other hand.

Usually, he’d condemn such public display of affection, however, at that time he was focusing all of his being into not thinking about her wish. The pouch shook by his belt, ever reminding him of the very reason he went out in first place.

Said pouch bounced on his leg to hers, making Kamui forget about her lust for a second. “Ah, that’s right!” She unlocked their arms, stopping so she could rummage through her folded pockets by Saizo’s arm. He raised a brow, but before he could ask, she took out the leaf. “What do these dots mean? I asked Kaze, but he said it meant something cosmetic.”

Saizo cleared his throat and put a hand over her hip, urging her to walk faster; their tent was still a ways from where they stood. He lowered his head to reach her ear and spoke in a whisper. “Yes, it can be used as that, though the reason I went to look for it was because…” his voice got deeper, making her skin bristle “it’s an efficient lubricant.”

Kamui widened her eyes and took one hand to cover her mouth, feeling her heart pulsate hot blood through her veins. Soon she felt the need of another bath, though that was the farthest thing on her list. She gripped at his arm and dug her face on his shoulder, muffling a squeal.

“I’ll have to ask you a question, first, though.” He informed, finally having their tent in sight. Under her hand, Kamui nodded.

“I also have a question.” Her voice sounded softer by her hand. As soon as they stepped inside their tent, Saizo grabbed her arms so they could look into each other’s eyes and kissed her deeply. She welcomed the caress, enveloping her arms around his neck.

They pulled away just enough to breathe, exchanging hot air through their mouths. “Are you really sure about this? I’ll have to prepare you for some nights–” Before he could finish the phrase, they stumbled towards the bed and Kamui took this chance to switch positions, falling atop of him. She gripped at his shoulders, sitting above his private parts.

Breathing heavily, she flashed a nervous smile. “Yes- yes, I’m sure about this. And no, I want you to put it in tonight.” She moved her hips, teasing him. His eyes were as wide as they could be. “I want you to prepare me for something else…!” Her voice cracked and she gulped, biting her lower lip and digging her fingers into his shoulders. “I want you and your replica to double penetrate me!” She blurted in one breath, instantly letting out a moan.

He became hard as soon as the words left her mouth, poking at her private parts. “Kamui?!” He quickly sat on the bed, holding her arms. “What are you– are you serious? That’s-”

Her mouth on his made the words die on his lips. She quickly deepened the kiss, leaning over her husband as her hands opened his kimono. Fighting against his and her desire, Saizo managed to pull her away from him, panting. “Kamui!” He whispered gravely.

Her entire body went up and down due to her heavy breathing. She stopped.

“You have to be certain about this; it’ll undoubtedly hur–”

“You bought that for me, right?” She lifted her hand which held the pouch. His attention diverted, Saizo blinked.

“When did you–”

“I know you’ll do your best not to hurt me, Saizo.” She started and he opened his mouth to retort, though she cut him off. “And I know that it’s a big decision, but I…” Her shoulders sagged, prompting his grip on them to soften. She tenderly hugged him. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since you went to that mission. I thought that, if you’ve left a big impression on me the night before a dangerous job, I could take your absence better.”

The ninja was conflicted: He felt lust and tenderness battling inside of him; and neither side seemed to win. Her body rubbed on his erection, though her words touched his heart. “Kamui…” He brushed one hand over her hair, the other one resting above her hip.

She took a deep breath by his ear; lust started to win. “That’s why… won’t you,” she pulled away to look into his eyes, touching their foreheads. “Put it in tonight? I wanted to get used to this by doing it every night until you thought I was ready for the double penetration.” She asked under a shy smile, licking her lips after.

Saizo had to close one eye for his erection hurt. “Alright.” He agreed, licking her lips before a quick kiss. “But I’ll take my time in preparing you.” He grabbed her bottom with a lustful smirk.

Kamui mirrored his smile and bit his lower lip, using her hands to finally undress him. He took the pouch and put beside them; it contained a gelified substance taken from a specific plant (he had a contact in the nearby town who could arrange them for him in record time). As Saizo lifted his shoulders to take off the upper part of his clothes, Kamui trailed down her mouth from his collarbone to his chest and finally to his abdomen.

He widened his eyes before squeezing them shut as she nipped at his erection over his clothes. Finally with his hands free, he meant to stop her – but it felt too good. Noticing his hesitation, Kamui smirked over his private parts, and looked at him from below. “Do you want me to continue?” She teased, pulling down his pants, revealing his pulsating penis.

He gulped and leaned on the headboard, hiding his face with his forearm. Then nodded. She licked the glans, her hot breath making him tremble. He’s so cute when he’s honest, she thought as she put it all in her mouth. His muffled moans urged her to suck more. She twirled her tongue inside, taking it out only to lick it all over.

Saizo dug his fingers on the mattress, his chest going up and down with increasing speed. His choked gasps rang on her ears as she used her hand to stimulate him more. Kamui nipped at his entire erection, concentrating her mouth on his glans while her hand went up and down on the shaft.

He stuttered her name, trying to warn her of his upcoming orgasm. She put it all in, welcoming his fluids. Panting, she knelt on the bed, licking her own lips with gusto. He threw his bracers away, quickly taking off his pants. “Come here.” He pulled her.

Their chests touched; hers partly covered by her yukata, his, completely bare. He stretched his legs and made her sit atop of him, with her legs on each side of his body. “Now, I want you to stick out your bottom.” She obeyed, wrapping her arms around his neck, breathing over his ear. He said that he would only penetrate her after inserting four fingers.

“I’ll be patient…” She promised, though without much conviction, panting by his hair. Saizo pulled up her yukata, putting its tail between their bodies, and used his right hand to gather the gel from the pouch.

Slathering his left hand’s fingers with the substance, Saizo first made round movements around her rear entrance. “Tell me how does it feel.” He said, immediately putting one finger in.

Kamui moved, unsure of what to feel. “It’s… strange.” She said in a whisper. “It doesn’t feel instantly good as when it’s through the front.”

“Heh.” He snorted. “I’ll find your sensitive spot soon.” He moved his finger around, prompting Kamui to move her hips accordingly; it was an entirely new sensation for her, and her thumping heart didn’t help with the excitement.

Saizo took more gel from the pouch with his left hand, rubbing it against her rear. She twitched, letting out an involuntary moan. He licked her ear, proud to be pleasing her with his touch; though that still wasn’t her sweet spot yet.

If it were Kamui’s fingers, perhaps she would be already inserting the second. However, Saizo’s were larger and longer than hers, making the four-finger trial even more trying.

Every time he poked the second finger in, she squeezed the first one, feeling him find, and stimulate, her weak spot. Her voice by his ear made him enjoy tormenting her even more.

Only half hour later did he manage to put the second finger in. Kamui was already losing her restraint and started to go up and down instinctively, longing for when he would penetrate her.

Her deep breaths made his right cheek feel hot, though not as much as when she started to lick, bite and suck his neck, leaving a trail of love bites. It did not take as long for the third finger to slide in, however Kamui’s restraint quickly wore off.

“S-Saizo…” She whispered his name over and over, changing sides and sucking at his left ear. “H-hey, can we put it in now? Hey– Saizo…” Impatient, she rubbed her hips over his thighs.

He gulped a moan, two right fingers and a left one trembling inside of her. “Not yet; it’ll hurt you…” He managed to stay strong, adjusting her above him. “It’s not just you who wants it–” Their eyes met and he glanced at the space between them: Not only he was erect again, but he drenched her yukata with preseminal fluid.

Seeing his glans again made Kamui’s throat go dry. “P-please, can I just put it in at the front? I’ll s-sit on it… Please…” She begged, rubbing her cheek against his.

He gasped, his erection pulsating. “But didn’t you want–”

“I still do…” She breathed out, “I promise I won’t move, I just want to fill the void you’re making inside of me– Please, my body– it hungers for you…” She bit his chin, looking at him from below.

He opened his mouth for a kiss under her protests. “I just swal–mmh!” She tried to turn her head away, more for his sake than for hers. He didn’t listen and kissed her anyway, taking out the fingers from her rear, using his hands to suspend her bottom.

Their mouths still joined, Kamui held his erection in place, putting down her weight above him, inserting half of it. She squeezed his neck with pleasure, trying to stop herself from coming for just half penetration. He used his hand on her bottom to make her stick out her rear, hence the reason he wasn’t completely inserted.

“D-don’t squeeze me like that–” He gasped. Before she could apologize, but most certainly not letting go, he added: “You’re twitching too much, I fear I’ll come once more–”

Ah, so he meant how she pulsated around him. It was true; she involuntarily sucked and squeezed his erection, as though her body begged for his thrusts. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t help it–” Kamui breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself down.

He put his fingers back in again, making the calm she called for crumble. Both her rear and her front twitched at the same time and she bit his trapezius to keep herself sane. If it felt this good with only fingers and half penetration, she could not wait for the real deal.

Now with double the stimuli, it made it harder for Saizo to insert the last finger. Instead, he only put their tips in, trying to stretch the hole. Kamui gasped, feeling his grip on her bottom tighten as he pulled her open.

Light-headed from all the new sensations, Kamui leaned her body more and more over Saizo’s, her bottom the only part that she obediently stuck out. “Are you ready?” His hoarse voice sounded by her ear. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and nodding.

Seeing how tired that made her, Saizo took out his fingers and held her bottom, asking: “Can you ride me? It’s the optimum position for a beginner.”

Breathing heavily, Kamui shook her head, leaning her face on his. “Whichever’s way is good; just, please, pound me hard…” Her lewd speech flowed easier with her fogged mind. He hardened his chin, sliding his hands to her thighs.

“Can you stay on fours?” He lifted her, taking more time than he thought to take himself out of her – she sucked and squeezed his erection so much he was almost part of her.

Kamui turned her back, nodding and resting her face on the mattress, using both hands to stretch her bottom so he could penetrate her more easily.

“Ghn…” He grunted, his erection pulsating in response. He got on his knees, adjusting his penis on her rear; its entrance stretched to the point of already accommodating his glans without much trouble.

She flinched, bracing herself for the penetration. Saizo put it in slowly, pleased to hear a moan of pleasure and not a cry of pain in response. Kamui could feel herself stretching even more to accommodate his entirety. “D-don’t tease me…” She begged. “Put it all in, quickly…”

He obeyed, thrusting suddenly. Kamui let out a loud moan and had to take her hands out of her bottom to muffle her mouth, hiding her face inside the blankets. The sensation was on a entirely different level than to what she was used to; why didn’t they do that sooner?!

Saizo pulled out up to the tip with difficulty; she was tight and sucked him with such force it was by pure power of will that he hadn’t already reached the climax. He thrusted again, this time harder. Kamui stretched out a muffled moan, begging for more.

He bended over, his chest leaning on her back, and put one hand over hers. The other one trailed its way to her private parts through her abdomen. He thrusted again and, as soon as he reached her clitoris, Kamui shook her head, moaning a “No…”

He stopped his movements, concerned. “Kamui? Does it hurt?”

She shook her head again. “I’m loving all of this.” She managed to say, stressing on the love. “And I want to come with just your thrusts, you don’t need to touch… anywhere else.” The princess breathed out, twisting her hips, urging him to keep moving.

It was Saizo’s turn to bit her trapezius to keep himself sane. He sucked the area, forming a love bite, resuming the thrusts. He couldn’t keep it up for long, though, and came before her.

His penis soon got erect again due to her twitching and begging for more, this time his thrusts even more lubricated due to his semen. He whispered directions for her to turn her hips to, maximizing both of they pleasure as he pounded her harder at each chance.

At the back of her mind, Kamui knew she had to muffle her voice, since they weren’t at their quarters in the Astral Realm. In its place, they were inside a tent that, despite being made with a good and durable material, it was still fabric.

But in reality, she couldn’t do it. Each thrust made her lift her head more, and soon she was arching her back, throwing her head towards him; her voice choking his name between gasps.

Now with a free entrance, Saizo could thrust with all of his speed, which he did the first chance he got. He trailed his hands through her abdomen and chest, lifting her from her on fours position; now both of them kneeling. The sudden change of positions was the trigger for her to feel the climax, and soon she squeezed him so hard he was forced to let himself loose inside of her.

Panting and gasping, Kamui had no strength to keep herself up, and collapsed over his arms. Saizo tried to take his penis out of her, but found himself trapped. Resigned to stay inside of her for as long as she wanted, he held her with his left arm, lying down on his right side to spoon her from behind.

“Do you think…” She gulped, her throat dry. “That we can do the double… after five days of this?”

His response was to squeeze her in his arms and trying to take his mind of her twitching rear; just her words made him feel another erection coming. “Tomorrow you’ll be out could. Six days, maybe.”

She moaned, pouting. “Fiive…”

Saizo snorted, taking the blanked from behind him with his left hand and covering them both; still trapped inside of her. “Alright, alright. We’ll see.”

Kamui didn’t hear his response, falling asleep instantly. Saizo kissed her head, then pursed his lips. Being with her was dangerous; he was considering abandoning everything at the real world to spend a week – or rather, ten hours – inside of the Astral Realm only so they could stay at each other’s arms for longer.


	3. Replicas have more uses than you'd think

Saizo couldn’t sleep that night, the conflicting thoughts inside of his head keeping him awake. Kamui snuggled herself into his embrace, calling his name in her sleep. His heart thumped with the choices he had before him, dawn close to breaking.

He knew that, after all of the… exercise they did the previous night, Kamui would be out cold during the day. Lord Ryoma had given him the entire day off, though he of course thought of spending it by his liege’s side.

_Do you think… That we can do the double… after five days of this?_ Kamui had said under choked breaths, her body tired from accepting his might.  Saizo squeezed his eyes and wife with the memory, the thought of staying with his lord drifting away as quickly as it came.

_Five days_ , she had asked. If they went into the Astral Realm to spend the real world day there, they would be absent for only 10 hours – no, make it 12 hours so she can rest her body – which meant that he could go back and spend the afternoon in duty.

The ninja gulped, brushing his wife’s hair with one hand, the other one gently pressing her body against his. He felt his face redden with the thought of spending almost an entire week by her side only, being engulfed by her love. He almost couldn’t hear his thoughts under his thundering heartbeat.

Then, the decision surfaced easily in his heart; there was no doubt in what he would choose.

He slowly let go of Kamui, tenderly placing her on the bed as he hurriedly dressed himself. He then took the clothes she wore on the previous day and proceeded to dress her – he had to stop midway to clean her rear which overflowed with his own semen.

His face as red as his hair, he coughed and proceeded to gently dress his wife so as not to wake her up. She turned in her sleep, mumbling his name, but soon went back to the dream she had. Saizo looked around one last time before picking her up on his arms, double-checking if he forgot anything.

Ah, the pouch. He cleared his throat, lifting his mask so as to hide his red cheeks and pursed lips. Quickly tying it on his belt, he left an encrypted message for his brother by the bedside table and picked Kamui up on his arms, soundlessly leaving the tent.

He sneaked through camp unseen, however it takes one ninja to track down the other. Saizo had the portal on sight when his brother caught up to him, alarmed.

“Brother! Has something happened to Lady Kamui?!” He asked, visibly worried about his liege, his breathing uneven and his eyes on her unconscious body. He was getting ready for duty before sunrise when he spotted his brother and liege on his way to their tent.

It took all Saizo had not to click his tongue, his hands tightening the embrace they had over his wife. “She’s, uh, fine.” He glanced at Kamui and pressed his lips into a thin line under his mask. Realizing Kaze wouldn’t be satisfied with such answer, he added: “I’m taking her to rest inside the Astral Realm.”

Kaze gestured, unsure of what to do, a frown painting his brow. “She’s tired?” He tilted his head in confusion, examining his liege from where he stood. “She told me, and I quote, that she was ‘brimming with energy’ just yesterday; was that a ruse, after all?”

Saizo felt the heat from his cheeks travel all the way to his ears and neck. “How dare you suspect your master.  If she said she was fine, then she was.” He retorted, his body language screaming that he wanted to leave right away.

“Then how—” Kaze raised his index, ready to ask a question when a mark on Kamui’s neck caught his attention. His mouth midway to the words, realization finally hit Kaze: the mark was a love bite and the reason his master was tired was none other than his own brother.

Since he didn’t wear a mask, the flush on his cheeks was immediately noticed by Saizo, who awkwardly cleared his throat, shifting the weight of his body to another leg. Kaze did the same.

“… I see.”

Saizo coughed once more, trying to get rid of the embarrassment. “Do you, now?” He asked grumpily. “Then I’ll take my leave–” he meant to turn around to the portal, but stopped himself. “I might as well ask this now since you’re here.” His voice sounded assertive despite his sweaty palms and flushed face.

The younger brother cleared his throat, trying not to look at his liege. “Yes?”

“We should be back at the hour of the Goat, and I want you to bring reports at every two hours until then.” He stated in a command voice.

“Of course.” He gave his brother a nod in acknowledgement and watched as Saizo turned around towards the portal. Suddenly, he remembered something that bothered him during the night. “Ah, Brother! I have a question.”

Sighing, Saizo turned around. “What?”

Kaze stumbled on his words. “Has Lady Kamui commented on anything regarding Azura to you?”

Saizo’s frown deepened. “Your wife? No. Why?”

“It’s just that Azura was strange yesterday, ever since the time she was alone with Lady Kamui in the baths. When I asked, she turned away and commented on my lady being ‘very brave’. Do you have any idea of what that meant?” Kaze asked, clearly worried about his wife.

However, Saizo chocked with his own breath and had a sudden and quick coughing attack.  He cleared his throat, his cheeks redder than ever before. “Kamui said she asked you about the leaf; you remember that.” He stated to which Kaze concurred. “Now try to think of the entire talk you had with her and add that to your wife’s behavior.” The ninja turned around and spoke over his shoulder: “I’m sure you’ll connect the dots.” And headed to the portal.

His eyebrows almost touching in confusion, Kaze was left behind with unanswered questions and bewilderment. He put one hand over his chin, resting the other under his arm. Herb foraging for hair care, Replicas, a strange attitude; a sudden bath and their meeting by the tent.

Clearly his brother and his liege had something planned for the way they exchanged looks that time. Kaze narrowed his eyes, shifting the weight of his body to one leg. Hair care?

“Oh!” He let out an exclamation of surprise, remembering how the hair-caring property was taken from the plant: it was a gel that could also be used in skin care. His brother’s and liege’s faces… Azura’s blushing expression when he asked what was wrong… a gel… “And Replicas?” He muttered, almost connecting all the dots.

Suddenly, he gasped, remembering Azura’s 'she’s very brave’ and looking directly to the portal into which his brother had disappeared moments ago. They couldn’t–?!

Once inside the AR, Saizo sprinted towards their quarters, his mind cursing itself from embarrassment. Yes, it was his brother and he went through the same training as he did, but Saizo would rather not have Kaze imagining things.

Finally safe inside their room, Saizo placed Kamui on the bed, taking upon himself to change her clothes once again, now to her sleeping yukata.

He was glad about choosing to change her into her usual clothes before setting out of their tent – he didn’t want her to be seen in her sleeping yukata by anyone should he be spotted, after all.

Stripping her tired body filled him with pride, regret and love; she had given herself so into their relationship, she trusted him with not only her safety but her peace of mind and body; And he was proud of being able to provide her with all of that as well as with sexual satisfaction.

He only regretted seeing her exhausted like that – it felt as though he had hurt her.

Frowning, he finished changing her clothes and looked around their room. He was going to have almost an entire week to stay by her and by her only. He felt giddy and uneasy, a bubbling happiness sprouting by his chest, melting away his frown. He glanced at the sides, as though someone could be hidden in the shadows, before pulling down his mask and placing a kiss on her forehead.

_She shouldn’t wake up soon_ , he thought, turning around to the door, meaning to go to the mess hall, _but I’ll have something ready for her when she does_.

It was early afternoon AR time when Kamui woke up, her head heavy and her blood pressure low. Not to mention the throbbing sensation on her rear. Lying on her chest, she tried to look around without shifting her position, recognizing the AR quarters.

Once again Saizo was sitting by a nearby chair, seemingly asleep. “Déjà vu?” Kamui’s voice sounded hoarse, supporting herself on her elbows. Unexpectedly, her head started spinning.

“Careful.” Her husband’s voice sounded suddenly closer, her vision blackening momentarily. “I told you you’d be out cold for today; take it easy.” He said with tenderness, warming up her heart even though her head felt cold. In the spam of a millisecond, Saizo had jumped from the chair to her side as she felt dizzy, placing her on her side; he knew she would be uncomfortable by lying on her back or sitting in certain positions.

Kamui groaned, curling herself into a ball. “Will I feel like this every time?” She asked, dragging her voice with effort. Saizo chuckled and nuzzled her forehead, his face reddening in doing so.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you used to it soon.” He smirked, biting her lower lip. Kamui chuckled, their breaths intertwining.

“Aha. So that’s why you brought me here, hmmm?” She teased. “So you can do with me as you please while the day passes by slowly Outside?”

Saizo cleared his throat, averting his eyes. “Don’t phrase it that way. I just didn’t want you to feel like this,” he pointed at her with his chin, “in the middle of marching.”

“Hmmmm…” Kamui wore a wolfish grin, which only got wider as time passed and Saizo’s eyes refused to meet her own. She giggled, touching his cheek. “This reminds me of our first time.”

Crouching by the bed, Saizo rested his head on his fist, the elbow by Kamui’s pillow. “It was a first time for us, in a sense. L-last night.” He coughed the words, looking at her forehead in an attempt to avoid her eyes.

She giggled once more. “Come hold me,” she asked. “I remember you were so worried that I was dizzy that you kept caressing my back and head throughout the night… Won’t you do it again?”

Overcome with emotion as well as the memories of their first night, Saizo silently complied, circling the bed and hugging his wife from behind. She used his arm as her pillow and held his other hand by her chest, with both of her hands.

“You’re so good to me.” She whispered, squeezing his hand on her chest. “You’re going with my whims and comforting me when I overdo it.”

Saizo immediately kissed her cheek, wrapping both arms around her chest. “It wasn’t a whim and even though I never considered that possibility before, I know that I couldn’t do it with anyone else but you.” He confessed, digging his face on her hair.

Giddy, Kamui giggled, feeling her cheeks redden in response. Ah, to be loved! “Tomorrow, when I feel better, I wanted to test some things with your Replica, would it be alright?” She asked, trying to look behind her shoulder.

The ninja coughed in response, helping her turn around so their eyes could meet. Both of their faces were flushed with embarrassment, though his was deeper. “… All right.” He replied, kissing her forehead and hugging her on his chest.

His thundering heartbeat made it hard for Kamui to concentrate on resting, her own heart beating loudly by her chest. Get well soon, me! She thought over and over during the day.

At night, after having Saizo pass ointment on her rear so it would not throb (and watch him being awkward about it), Kamui had trouble to fall asleep, her mind thinking about what she wanted to do on the next day.

Kaze had visited during the time Kamui was asleep, reporting the non-eventful two hours since the couple’s departure. He managed to look his brother in the eye despite realizing what he and his wife were planning – his own mind thinking about how Azura knew of it all the time and still bashfully gave her body to him on the previous night.

Before he left, though, he couldn’t help but ask: “Brother, how– how did you get that idea?”

“She came up with it.” He replied curtly, raising his mask so as to hide his flushed face.

“Really?! My lady did?” He put one hand over his chin. “I see…”

Uncomfortable with his brother’s obvious surprise, Saizo cleared his throat awkwardly. “Since you both know now, you should talk with your wife. Now out.” He meant to encourage his brother, but embarrassment got the best of him as he gestured to the door.

Still in thought, Kaze simply nodded before disappearing, leaving a concerned Saizo behind. Azura didn’t seem the type to enjoy such elaborate sexual activities, but he couldn’t just leave his brother to overthink it on his own. He nodded solemnly to the door, wishing his brother success.

On the next day, Saizo left for his morning drills – being away from his lord didn’t excuse him from training his body and mind, after all – after leaving yet another encrypted message for his wife, taking her ring to express his love once again.

He heard her whistle as he was training his mind under a waterfall away from camp. Startled, he used his best speeding hand seals to get back to their quarters, arriving in less than two minutes. He was drenched and had the upper half of his training kimono wrapped around his waist.

“Oh, dear.” Kamui placed one hand over her cheek, enjoying the view. “I come back from the hot springs to this? I think I need another bath.” She jokingly fanned herself, walking over towards her husband.

Used to having her call him in non-emergency situations, Saizo simply sagged his shoulders. “Are you feeling well to be walking around like that?” He put one hand over her hip as she approached for a quick kiss.

She smiled, nuzzling his nose. “Yep. Ready for another.” She bit his lower lip, her hand sliding through his bare and wet chest.

He flinched under her touch, putting one hand over hers. “Are you sure? It’s still bright outside.” He hesitated, kissing her cheek before embracing her into his arms. She wrapped her hands around his waist, nodding.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll have plenty of rest for tonight. Before that, however, I wanted to do those tests I asked you about yesterday.”

The ninja raised his brow, pulling away from the hug, his hands lingering on her hips. “Very well, then.” He took a step back and started to go through the hand seals necessary for the replication.

Kamui tried to count them once more, but his dexterity made her lose count after the 15th one. Soon, a smoke bomb exploded beside him (and Kamui was ready for it this time), revealing a very wet Replica under the smoke.

“I… think I need to sit down.” Kamui put one hand over her mouth, trying to hide her surprise; her throat suddenly dry. Both Replica and husband reached out for her as she took a step towards the chair.

“You weren’t alright after all.” He grumbled, crouching to look at her in the eyes. The replica stood by his side.

Her silly and lustful smile gave her away, however. She looked at the Replica in amusement. How alike it was to her Saizo! “Will it obey me?” She pointed, her eyes never leaving the Replica’s exposed chest. Saizo narrowed his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Come here.” Kamui ordered immediately, watching as the Replica knelt before her; two Saizos now looking at her. Although the Replica’s eyes were void of emotion, it filled Kamui with excitement to have two breathing and warm husbands right in front of her.

She reached out for it’s face, taking out a tuft of hair by his eyes. “Does it show any emotion,” she looked from it to the original (who was grumpier than before, somehow), “or all of the sensations are transmitted to you through your mind link?”

Saizo felt her touch on his ear, even though the one she touched was the Replica. He took her hand and held on his, feeling somewhat jealous. “Only I’ll be the one to express feelings. It can talk if commanded, and it will grunt if I’m in pain, but his expressions won’t change.”

“I see…” Kamui used her other hand to comb Saizo’s hair back, slowly sliding from the chair to the ground in front of him. “So if I sexually please it in any way, I’ll only hear your voice?” She asked, biting her lip and placing both knees on the floor, straightening her back to brush her face against his.

The ninja placed both hands around his wife’s waist, grumpily kissing her. “That’s correct.” He replied before licking her lips.

Suddenly, he started to feel her hand pressing itself through his chest, even though her right hand was wrapped around his neck. He looked beside him and saw as she used her left hand to touch the Replica.

“Do you feel this?” She smiled lustfully, sliding her hand further towards the hips. Saizo frowned.

“I do, but I don’t like it.” He replied bluntly, holding her arms and kissing her deeply. Taken aback, Kamui raised both shoulders under his touch, opening her mouth for a deeper caress. 

After they pulled away, her eyes were washed over with guilt, her lips in a small pout. “I’m sorry, did I tickle you?”

Saizo bit her lower lip, once again being driven into kissing his wife; she made the cutest expressions sometimes. “No, I just don’t like to see you touching someone else.” He replied, digging his face on her trapezius, his ears red with embarrassment.

Kamui laughed. “You’re jealous of your Replica?” She squeezed his head with both arms, then urged him to lift his gaze towards her. “Even when, in my original plan, I wanted to have you penetrate me from the front?” She asked by his mouth, licking his cheek. “I want you to be one I see as you please me to the fullest.”

“Pene–” He blushed deeply before hurriedly pressing his mouth against hers, quickly inserting his tongue and taking out a moan of her throat. They didn’t stop even when they gasped for breath, their need for each other’s taste conquering over any other.

Feeling her knees wooble, Kamui started to lean on Saizo more and more, her body hot with lust. “Then if you–mmph!” She tried to speak again, but her husband once more inserted his tongue on her mouth, pulling her towards him.

Finally she could feel his erection poking on her stomach and felt her skin bristle. Placing one hand on the floor behind him for support, Saizo held Kamui by her hip before pulling away just enough to brush his lips on hers. “If I what?”

Her eyes unfocused from the long kiss, Kamui took a moment to catch her breath before speaking. “If you… are uncomfortable with me touching the replica, I won’t be able to do what I had planned. So I wanted to ask–”

“Before you do; what did you have planned?”

Kamui completely leaned on her husband; with both knees on the ground, she raised her calfs. “I wonder if I should say…” She teased, sliding her index throughout his chest. Without waiting for his reply, she spoke anyway: “I actually wanted to make you sit somewhere in sight while I sucked it.” She blurted out, watching as his eye widened. “Since I’m always down there, I can’t see your expression…” She made circles with her finger on his chest, her lips pouting slightily.

“Hng…” Saizo felt his erection pulsate, his wife’s body too close to his bare skin. “We can try this… on another occasion…” He squeezed his scarred eye to keep himself sane.

“Of course.” Kamui smirked, enjoying his troubled expression. “Therein lies what I wanted to ask in place of that.” She bit his chin before locking eyes with him. “Can I ride you as I masturbate it? You won’t even see my hand touching it, I promise.”

“How can you say that so calmly, woman?!” He snapped, wanting to hide his face somewhere. Kamui laughed in response, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Then I can?” She giggled by his ear, biting his lobe. He adjusted himself on the floor, sitting atop both legs and placing her over him. She took that as a yes.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, both of their blushes resonating with each other. she closed in for a kiss as he opened her yukata, his hans immediately travelling through her body.

She arched her back in response, brushing her chest close to his face. Saizo took that as an invitation and licked her nipples with passion, placing one hand on her back and the other sliding through her bottom towards her private parts.

Moaning, Kamui looked at the Replica beside them – it was blushing much like its master, even though it wore no expression. Smiling, she gestured for it to get up, which it did, and touched its pants. Saizo flinched on her breast, feeling her touch on his crotch. He looked at her from below, her chest going up and down in anticipation.

They exchanged looks and needed no words for what was coming next: Saizo revealed his erection and positioned Kamui’s hips right above it at the same time she pulled down the Replica’s pants, holding on its erection vigorously.

Kamui gasped when she felt the glans touch her vulva, her entire body trembling with pleasure. She slowly felt it slide in, each of her muscles tiwtching in response, welcoming him inside of her. Saizo sighed in pleasure by her ear and she set out to moving her hand on the Replica’s penis.

“Gah…!” Saizo panted, feeling her touch as well as her insides. It was a mysterious sensation: Her hips weren’t moving, but her hand was; Her insides were clutching his erection whereas her hand moved freely. He felt both stimuli as though they were happening on his very body, and it drove him crazy.

How would it feel once him and the Replica penetrated her at once?  _Oh gods, speed up time._  He thought, gripping at her hips and helping her up and down, his breath already rasped and choked from pleasure.

The princess was satisfied with herself just by seeing his expression – his eyes were unfocused, his mouth midway from a kiss; and his body, ah, how his body tensed and pulled her towards him! She almost couldn’t keep up with the masturbation as he increased the movements on her hips, her mind also wavering from pleasure.

Saizo moved Kamui’s hips powerfully, his glans rubbing on her sensitive spot at each thurst. She started to close herself around him, her hand moving faster by the second on the Replica. The double stimuli made Saizo come first, his erection still strong for he thrusted with more vigor to please his wife.

The Replica also spurted, drenching not only her hand but part of her face with semen. Seeing that made Kamui feel the climax sooner than expected and she wrapped her legs around her husband’s waist. They moaned each other’s name, her hand falling limp beside her body as she gasped for breath, her insides pulsating.

As soon as they looked at each other again, Saizo had to hold his breath: Half of her face was covered with semen.

“Oh!” Kamui let out a choked exclamation of surprise, feeling him rise once again inside of her. She passed one hand through the fluids, then licked it, her eyes never leaving his. “I guess we’ll be having a busy afternoon, hm?” She licked her own lips, watching as he pursed his, trying to control himself.

Which worked only for the first split of second. He gave into her charms, drowning himself into her body once more.

She still had the drive for more at night and begged him to make her used to him from behind; having that experience that afternoon made her more eager than ever to have the Replica act a more active role into their lovemaking.

The second day, Kamui pulled Saizo to the Records Hall. “They have a whole section just for that, you’ll see.” She said, squeezing his hand as they went through the bookshelves. “I had that idea after reading a specific book, but I think it’s inside our tent in the real world.” She murmured with one finger over her chin, concentrating herself on finding the adult section. “And we don’t want to go back there now, right?” She turned to him just to wink, quickly going back to looking through the shelves.

Saizo was thankful for his mask, but still took one hand to his face, feeling the heat reach his cheeks. “… Right.” He replied, catching her by surprise. She just wanted to tease him.

Kamui turned to him, her chest bubbly with happiness, and hugged him tenderly. He reciprocated, narrowing his eyes to their premises, mindful of any bystanders.

“I found it!” She whispered by his chest. He looked down to her, then at the shelf she was examining before the hug.

“T-there?”

“Yes.” She nodded, turning to the shelf and looking through the titles. “I wanted to discuss the positions, even though it looks like you already know quite a few.”

Saizo cleared his throat. “I had one in mind, yes. But let’s get out of here, quickly.” He looked around, uncomfortable of having such talk in a public place. Kamui giggled and complied, taking the book with her.

Once in their room, Kamui rushed to the bed, making Saizo lie down so she could snuggle on his chest and read the book alongside him. It was quite graphic for it not only had drawn pictures of the position but how to get into them as well.

The ninja had to turn his eyes away as his wife browsed the pages, _already_ feeling himself getting hard. Kamui didn’t seem to notice and proceeded to show him the pictures.

“Was it this one? It seems easy to do.” The picture contained two men penetrating a woman between them as they stood up. She pointed at the one putting in from behind. “This would be the Replica, and this would be you.” She giggled, enjoying his embarrassment.

In truth, he was trying to calm himself down; the need of being inside of her growing with each word she uttered. He cleared his throat and pointed at the drawing on the next page. “That’s the one I planned.”

Kamui gulped, her throat suddenly dry. They’re lying down, Kamui thought, looking up at her husband, just like us right now—her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes scanned his body, finding the bulge on his pants a great addition to her next course of action.

Saizo followed her gaze and, once hers met his, they didn’t words for what was coming next. Kamui threw the book on the floor, where it stayed until the next day.

During the third and fourth days, Kamui had her husband call upon the Replica once again, though it still played no important part in their lovemaking, Saizo still overcome with jealously every time his wife touched its body.

Kamui couldn’t sleep well on the fourth night; finally having the day they agreed on a few hours away.

“You should sleep.” His voice rumbled through his ribs, her ear by his chest. The princess giggled.

“Do I have to wait an entire day? I barely can keep my hands to myself.” She asked and let out a nervous laugh, squeezing her embrace on his back.

He slid his hands through her back towards her bottom and squeezed both cheeks. When he did, Kamui flinched, feeling his semen pour from her rear, their most recent lovemaking bringing itself back in her memories.

“You do.” He replied, sliding one finger around her bottom, coating it with his own fluids. “We did a lot of exercise today.”

“Hnng…” Kamui let out a controlled groan as she pouted and pressed such pout on his chest. “Okay, then…” She mumbled, disheartened. He was right, of course; and he really was feeling a bit sore from all the work he made her rear go through in the last few days. Still, she couldn’t wait for the next night!

Saizo growled, feeling bad for making her pout. “Alright, maybe not an entire day.” He said briskly, squeezing her in his arms so she wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye and tease him again.

She held her breath in anticipation and muffled a squeal by his chest. “Now I won’t be able to sleep!”

She did, but he didn’t. Well, not entirely. He took a nap like he usually does, but he, too, was feeling anxious for the promised date. Before his wife could wake up, Saizo slipped away to train his mind under the waterfall, leaving, of course, an encrypted message alongside her ring by the bedside table.

He tried with all his might to concentrate, but the memories of the previous night as well as her pictures on the book kept flooding themselves into his mind. It didn’t help to think of his liege either, since Kaze’s reports were as uneventful as always.

After a few hours under the waterfall, Saizo gave up trying to find peace of mind, finding it strange that Kamui hadn’t called him with the whistle yet. He hurried back to check on her, finding his wife peacefully reading by the veranda. He landed on a nearby tree and meant to call her over, but the title she had on her hands made him stop.

It was that book!

Saizo took both hands to his face, noticing he had forgotten to lift his mask. “Look at what you do to me,” he whispered towards her, the heat on his cheeks seemingly overflowing between his fingers. He jumped from the tree to the veranda, startling his princess. “Kamui.”

The book once again fell on the floor, and stayed forgotten until the next day for Saizo had walked up to his wife and kissed her deeply, directing her towards the bed.

Taken by surprise, but not in the least displeased, Kamui wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, prompting him to carry her to the bed. _Just when I was thinking of him!_ She mused as he placed her on the mattress and undressed himself.

Kamui lay there expectantly, simply sliding her yukata through her shoulders, leaving half of her nipples uncovered. Unknotting his pants, Saizo gulped with the sight, watching as she put both feet on the bed and rubbed her knees together, showing him that she wore no underwear.

Unsurprisingly, his erection was already pulsating when he threw his pants aside. Kamui looked from him to it then licked her lips, moving her hips in anticipation.

Saizo placed both hands on her knees and made her open her legs, revealing her gaping vulva and twitching anus. He sighed in pleasure, rubbing his erection on her legs as his hands went through the hand seals necessary for the replication. Soon the smoke bomb exploded beside him, revealing the naked Replica.

Using his mind link and without averting his eyes from his wife, Saizo ordered the Replica to get the pouch with the gel and coat its erection with it; Kamui glanced at the Replica then back at her husband, the sight of both penises making her gulp with a dry throat.

Overcome with lust, Saizo focused only on pleasing his wife; he bended over towards her, kissing her wildly before licking his way from her mouth to her ear, collarbone and finally chest. He sucked and bit both nipples, teasing her into moving her hips, begging for penetration.

“Oh, Saizo, don’t make me wait any longer…!” She moaned, digging her nails on his scalp as he used his tongue to lick her thighs and his mouth to bite her pectineus. His hot breath touched her private parts, making her yelp in pleasure. “P-please…” She begged.

He nipped at her clitoris before straightening himself, looking at the Replica: It was sitting on the bed awaiting instructions. Saizo turned to his wife, taking her on his arms as the Replica lied down, its erection pulsating. “Now, just like we did last night.” Saizo managed to whisper, placing Kamui with both legs on each side of the Replica, her back to it.

Kamui lustfully looked down at the erection right below her and licked her lips before touching it and putting it in place; it was slippery from gel, making her insides turn in excitement. She looked up at her husband as she slowly inserted it through her rear, a long and pleased moan leaving her throat in doing so.

Saizo gritted his teeth in response, feeling her insides as though it was his own penis the one being inserted, her pleading and teary mien doing little to help his sanity. He breathed out a moan as she completely inserted it, her eyes as unfocused as his.

She extended both hands to him “Saizo, Saizo… Ah, my Saizo!” She moaned his name, begging for his touch, her rear pulsating with the Replica’s penis. “Ravish me, my Saizo, p-please…” She pleaded as he bended over to kiss her, slowly pushing her towards the Replica, holding both of her legs up.

The shift in position made her choke a moan, and Saizo rubbing his own glans on her clitoris made her shrill, her entire body trembling with delight. He grunted in pleasure, feeling the shift in position as well as her, his own penis throbbing with anticipation; Saizo didn’t notice, but he called her name over and over alongside her own calling of his name.

Drowning on each other’s tastes, Saizo slid his erection into her, finding out how well lubricated she was just from his teasing around. The sensation he felt next couldn’t be explained with mere words: the Replica started thrusting from below, which made Saizo feel the movement through the thin wall separating Kamui’s rectum and vagina as well as his own slow thrusts. And, of course, the Replica’s sensations on her twitching rear.

“This is bad,” He whispered. “I think I’m gonna come.”

Kamui didn’t hear him over her own overwhelming experience. As Saizo slid in through her vaginal opening, she could feel as though both of them fought a battle inside of her; a battle to see who could please her the most. The Replica’s rasped breathing by her ear as well as Saizo’s expressions the moment he penetrated her made Kamui pulsate through both openings, her own climax almost on its way just from the first thrust.

As the Replica started to move, she had to hold her breath, and squeeze her eyes. “This feels… too good…!” She managed to say under her own gasps, which prompted Saizo to come instantly, pounding her hard through the front in response.

Surprised by the sudden stimulus on her sensitive spot (through the front and back both), Kamui felt her climax arriving right after, squeezing both penises in pleasure. Later Saizo would say he loved the way she sounded right at that moment and that he would do all it took to make her call his name on that voice again.

Panting but not in the least tired, Saizo could feel both of her squeezes, his mind wandering as his erection came back almost right away – his and the Replica’s both. Kamui gasped in response, digging her nails on the bed under them.

“Harder…!” She begged as he started to vigorously thrust again. Both husband and Replica moved in unison, this time even more lubricated due to their previous orgasm.

Saizo felt overwhelmed by the amount of stimuli – visual, from her vulnerable position and bouncing chest, as well as the three movements his erection experienced at the same time. He knew he wouldn’t last long again, but he could feel that neither would Kamui.

That was going to be the first time Saizo ever felt exhaustion to the point of passing out from sexual pleasure; and he would gladly do it as many times as Kamui wanted.


	4. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……… I have no excuses. As I’ve been saying before on my blog, I really needed to write more after both of them had stablished everything with the Replica and all, so yeah, basically I was just thirsty for more Saizo. This one barely counts as chapter since I was just focusing on the sin… Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate.

The war was over, but the royal family’s enemies were still at large. Ryoma had a mission for one of his retainers and, despite already knowing which one he would pick, he pondered about it for an entire week before calling Saizo to his quarters.

“Have you decided, my Lord?” The ninja asked, his head down and his weapons placed on his right out of respect for his liege. Ryoma wasn’t surprised to find out that the ninja had realized something has been troubling him for the past week and simply gave a faint smile.

“Indeed I did, friend.” He paused before taking a deep breath. “I have sent you in many missions after your marriage to my sister and, though she has been behaving well after that first time, I am apprehensive about this one I am about to give you.”

Saizo felt his heart ache with the memory of his wife passing out of exhaustion in his arms after staying almost an entire week without sleep as she waited for him. But soon a smile sprouted under his mask, their passionate nights before each mission a constant reminder of the love of his life waiting for him to come back; as well as a dear memory for her to hold on to while they were away.

“Kamui’s known the risks of marrying a ninja before she accepted my proposal, my Lord. And she has matured a lot ever since.” He said, unsure if he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries with his liege, “I beg of you to not deprive me of my work because of her.”

Ryoma looked at the paper he held before pressing the bridge of his nose with two fingers and sighing in defeat. “You are right, Saizo. Forgive me for being caught up in the past, though it still pains this brother’s heart to see my sister wait for you.”

The ninja remained silent, awaiting his orders, looking from the paper to the King.

Noticing he wouldn’t get much out of his retainer, Ryoma silently slid the paper with the directions to Saizo, glancing at the small candle holder beside him.

As soon as Saizo opened the envelope, he realized the reason for Ryoma’s hesitation: that mission would require him to stay away for at least one month, if he went through the right routes. His expression didn’t change as he read the orders, however.

After finishing it, he burned the paper over the small flame, as always. “I have received the orders, my Lord. I shall depart first thing in the morning.”

Since the mission would be a big one – to poison the water supply of a mansion housing enemies of the Crown – he would need not only to prepare during the night but to confirm with his contacts about the routes he would take. The mansion was not only big, but far.

Ryoma pressed his lips into a thin line before lifting his chin. “See that you do. And… Saizo.”

The ninja lifted his head before even reaching for his weapons. “Yes, Lord Ryoma?”

“Failure is not an option, but neither is losing you. Come back alive.”

Saizo closed his good eye, remembering all the times his lord had said that very line to him as well as his usual response of differing weights between his life and mission. The time to answer that, however, was long gone for the memory of his wife made him want to live with her for as long as possible. “Acknowledged.” He said in a low voice before picking up his weapons and disappearing.

He knew his wife was busy with her duties on Valla, so instead of crossing the portal to inform her of his mission right away, Saizo thought it better to have everything prepared for his departure (he still had a few hours of map reading and poison-making in front of him, after all) before he could allow himself to embrace his beloved.

The ninja didn’t want to think about spending so long away from his wife – from her touches; her voice; her tender hugs and gentle hands running through his hair – so he bottled up the feelings and concentrated on his work, as always.

 

During the late afternoon, Kamui went back to her quarters after finishing a long meeting with Vallite representatives. Due to Anankos’ defeat and, by consequence, the lifting of the curse, Kamui and Azura both opened portals at convenient spots of the Silent Kingdom’s castle to better access it through both Hoshido and Nohr.

Inside Kamui’s quarters, for example, there was one leading to Saizo’s room in Hoshido. She was surprised to find him with his arms crossed and eyes closed, as though he had been especially waiting for her. “Saizo?” She smiled, taking two steps towards him, who sat formal style on the floor.

Once her hand was within reach, Saizo opened his eye and pulled her towards him as he got up to wrap his arms around her. “Eek!” She let out, surprised, lifting her gaze towards him. “Did something happen?”

“I’m committing to memory,” he said plainly, taking a deep breath over her hair, one hand caressing her scalp as the other one squeezed her on his chest. “Lord Ryoma ordered me to go on another mission – and I’ll be away for at least 30 days this time.”

Kamui’s heart fell and her stomach grew cold. “Thirty…” she huffed, immediately hugging back her husband, digging her face into his bare chest. They spent a few minutes in that position, each contemplating the other by running their hands through one another’s backs and hair. “When are you leaving?” She asked with a small voice, lifting her gaze to meet his.

Saizo once again ran his hand through her hair before reaching in for a kiss. “Tomorrow at dawn.” He replied, trailing his kisses from her mouth to her neck, licking his way towards her dress’ cleavage.

Dusk was still a ways to come, so Kamui only threw her head back to enjoy his caresses before adding: “Do with me what you will tonight, Saizo… I’ll need all of you if I am to patiently wait for you…”

He could feel her heartbeat whenever he pressed his lips over her collarbone, his hands securely holding her hips. As Kamui pressed her hands over his chest in order to slide his clothes through his shoulders, Saizo once again enveloped his arms around her back, resting his chin over her trapezius so as to go through the hand seals necessary to summon the Replica.

Kamui busied herself by biting and nipping at his neckline before lust completely settled in and made her lick his broad chest in anticipation. The smoke bomb exploding behind her wasn’t a surprise – she was already used to it by then.

Still standing, both ninja and wife gave in to another kiss as he skillfully unbuttoned her dress from behind her back; her hands digging themselves on his scalp. Through his mind link, Saizo ordered the Replica to look for the lubricant and immediately coat its erection with it, unbeknownst to Kamui.

The princess’ dress fell on floor revealing her bare chest and white underwear with two ribbons on either side. Huffing for breath, they pulled away just enough to breathe, hot air being exchanged through their brushing lips as Saizo used one hand to untie the knot of one ribbon just as the Replica came back to untie the other.

Kamui sighed in pleasure when she felt another pair of hands touching her; her insides already pulsating in anticipation. What she did not expect, however, was that the Replica was already prodding its erection between her rear, using the excess of gel to lubricate her anal opening.

“Sai-zooh…?!” She gasped as the Replica slid his glans in, making her squeeze her eyes in pleasure and hide her face on her husband’s chest, inadvertently sticking out her rear.

The ninja held his wife’s arms, feeling her tight insides through the Replica’s sensations, even with his own erection still inside his pants. “Don’t hide,” he almost ordered, wanting nothing more to watch her tearful and flushed expression as she was penetrated from behind. “I’ll show you other ways to make use of my Replica.”

“Ah- I– Sai–” Overwhelmed by the Replica’s thrusts, Kamui shed tears of pleasure with each pound, feeling its glans stimulate her sensitive spot as her anal opening stretched itself to welcome his might. Almost losing her balance, she gripped at Saizo’s forearms as the Replica held her hips and thrusted rhythmically; the pleasure almost making her unable to keep her eyes open.

Saizo felt not only the thrusts, but also how his own erection pulsated in anticipation for when he himself would penetrate her from the front. But it wasn’t time, yet. He took took Kamui’s arms and made her cross them behind her back, ordering the Replica to secure them with one hand and grip at her love handle with the other.

Confused but enjoying every second of it, Kamui started to feel her head fog and her vision blur as she felt her husband’s gaze on every inch of her body after taking a step behind. “I though– ah… that you didn’t want to see me, ah… with the Re-ahh!” She tried to speak about his previous jealousy, but each thrust made her lose her voice.

Saizo freed his erection and started stroking it without thinking, relishing on his wife’s pleading and flushed expression as her breasts bounced up and down with the penetration. “I still don’t; but your face…” He sighed in pleasure, feeling the preseminal fluid coating his shaft as his hand slowly went up and down through it. He licked her cheek and ear; her sweet voice by his temple making his penis twitch.

Kamui licked her lips after seeing how Saizo’s glans glowed with the transparent fluid, her throat suddenly dry. “Me… let me…” She pleaded, making Saizo stop his caresses on her collarbone to look up at her lustful eyes. “I want to, ah… tahste it…” Her mind drifted off, feeling herself go crazy with how the Replica never accelerated its movements, wanting very much to be ravished through every way possible.

Immediately Saizo’s face flushed; the prospect of feeling both her mouth and her rear making him gulp. He looked around before signaling to the bed. The Replica complied and had to try to take its erection out of Kamui three times before succeeding – since she sucked it in so much – and directing her to it.

The ninja sat on the bed and rested his back on the headboard, watching as his wife moaned, already missing the penetration, and climbed on the mattress on all fours. She promptly held his erection with one hand, licking it clean right after. 

“Gh-Kamui…” Saizo grunted her name under his breath moments before the Replica penetrated her again, making him squeeze his eye in pleasure as she breathed hot air over his glans.

Her entire body went back and forth due to the powerful thrusts she was receiving, her fogged mind solely focusing on sucking Saizo’s glans, wanting to taste his fluids. Her moans got muffled by his penis, which only made him reach the climax faster.

“Hah… Kamui…” He breathed out, still erect as she once again licked his shaft clean, swallowing everything she could.

A thin thread of semen overflowed as she looked up at him, pleading; her insides pulsating even more due to the Replica’s fluids hastening the penetration. “Ravish me, Saizo… imprint me with everything you, ahhn… have…” She rested her forehead on his inner thigh without ever letting go of his shaft, squeezing the bed sheet with her free hand due to the approaching orgasm.

Saizo moved by instinct when he abruptly pulled her shoulders up in the direction of the Replica, making her cry in pleasure with the sudden change in positions. He then held her by both of her legs, holding her entire weight through them as her back was being pressed on the Replica’s chest.

His entrance was tight, though not by lack of lubrication. She was already closing herself with the upcoming orgasm when he put it all in with effort, making her stretch his name lovingly; her nails immediately digging themselves onto his back.

The familiar yet always foreign sensation of penetrating both front and back at once as well as feeling both erections rubbing against the wall diving her rectum and vagina was multiplied due to Kamui squeezing both penises in her, finally reaching the orgasm. She pressed her face into the space between her husband’s neck and shoulder, hugging him with all strength she had.

But he wasn’t done. Saizo kept thrusting, him and the Replica vigorously pounding Kamui with differing rhythms, making her roll her eyes in pleasure as yet another orgasm washed over her.

“Don’t… don’t stop!” Kamui pleaded after she came for the third time, her face wet with tears. Saizo never planned to, but hearing her plead only made him squeeze her thighs more as he felt his own fluids dripping down from her, pouring even more right after. “Do me… until the last minute…” She gasped, lifting her head so as to find his lips.

Once again they lost themselves into each other’s mouths, the overwhelming amount of feelings both of them were experiencing overflowing through Kamui’s eyes.

She had a long wait ahead of her, so overdoing on the double penetration was a must – each time she felt her insides pulsating would be a reminder of how strongly they loved each other that night.


End file.
